


A Series of Star Trek: TOS stories

by Entireoranges



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: As the title says...just a bunch of TOS stories I wrote over the years. I didn't bother providing dates, but all were written prior to Discovery. Also quite a few are Spock/Christine pieces. Enjoy!
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Kudos: 12





	1. Machine Like

It occurred that half the people who referred to him as machine meant it has a compliment, while the other half meant as a form of an insult. He failed it see how it would be insult, machines are for superior, even more so than Vulcans, nearly completing perfect. A machine won't allow people and their relationship get in the way, always focusing at the task on hand, able to correct situations others fail to notice.


	2. Waiting For The Call Of Death

Tonight, like every night for the last eleven months Christopher waits for death. His savior in dark, wraith held high in hand letting loose of the bounds of earth. Once strong, once brave once a source of respect and admiration, now he creates just pity in others eyes. Called brave, congratulated for his actions, truth is he won't do it again. In sleep Christopher returns to life as it was before, treasuring it never wishing to wake, hoping death does arrive.


	3. Only A Chair

The chair was vacant, calling out to him. He spins in his own to look at it what would be the harm? It was only a chair, its position on the deck didn't alter that, and it did look comfortable. Cautiously he stands from his own leaving the helm unattended, just as he is about to place himself down on the new one the door slide open.

"Thanks for keeping my seat warm Lieutenant."

"Certainly Captain." He blushes embarrassed, not noticing the kind smile being offered towards him.


	4. Fairy Tales

Vulcans don't believe in fairy tales. Stories of far away mythological worlds of pretty young girls abused and victims of some travesty; suddenly to learn they were princesses all along. No hard work, no struggle to better society and contribute to it. Instead it's nothing but nonsense, giants and last unicorns trying survive.

He would listen as his mother would read to him quietly at night these tales, knowing it made her happy to. All the while thinking how illogical, pointless and harshly human she seemed through it all.

It was than Spock realized and understood what half was superior.


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more Wrath Of Khan / Search For Spock territory.

Christine wanted to be there at his funeral, work and the distance won't allow. She sat in the lounge, mug of coffee, tears down her face. As thoughts of things she had done, words should have been said, and the memories of how he effected her.

Christine wanted to be there for his rebirth, again just as always the distance and work (plus the chance for court martial) ended the wish. Instead she sat with coffee, smile ear to ear thinking of new things to do with him, the words that could now be said and the memories to come.


	6. Courage At Last

Christine approaches his quarters. At the closed door she remains waiting for her nerve that took her this far to return. Everything she knew of him told her this was a mistake, most illogical as he would say. With a deep breath she reaches for the buzzer.

His eyes blink from the light as the door opened at his command.

"Yes Nurse Chapel?" Afraid the nerve would again escape she steps forward and kisses him. For his response he stepped the opposite direction. As predicted.

"Good night Spock." She turns away from him, with a smile for having the courage at last.


	7. Birthday Greetings

"Happy birthday nurse Chapel." I lay down the blood sample from ensign Clark at the sound of Spock's voice. Turning I give him a smile, as always receiving none back.

"Why thank you. I didn't believe Vulcans celebrated birthdays, was I miss informed about that?"

"No you are correct, I know that humans are keen to recognize and celebrate the day." I chuckle softly, the smile still present.

"Well that was very kind of you greatly appreciated."

"I am pleased to know this I'll let you continue with your work, good day." Before I can return the farewell he's gone.


	8. Hang Over Cure

Philip dips his fingers into the cup undulating the liquid gently as humming a diddy with neither words or real music. He didn't need a mirror to tell him his eyes were blood shot, with pupils the size of pin heads. He was a doctor after all.

"Captain Pike to Boyce." The doctor attempts to place the martini on the table, attempt resulted in landing on the ground, glasses scattered about.

"Boyce here."

"Get ready for caculaties there was an incident in the engine room."

"Understood." Philip walks gingerly towards a hyper spray injecting himself, all symptoms of the drink and four previous vanish.


	9. Isolated Planet

"I'm thirsty. Do we have anything to drink?" He looks up as she stood in front of him.

"We have a little bit of water, we'll have to ration it." He gets up walking a few steps to pour some of the requested liquid into a cup. She looks at it and laughs.

"Geez thanks." He pours more in doubling the amount. She raises her brows in question.

"Vulcans don't require as much water as human do so you may have some of mine."

"Good thing I crashed on an isolated planet with a Vulcan I suppose."

"I suppose it is."


	10. Human Emotion

Spock never completely embraced the idea of having friends. Someone to talk to, fine. A person to work with that too was logical. It was the step after that, the meeting for drinks, to play a game of chess during down time he failed to embrace. Often his actions of trying to fit in socially was just a mere attempt to satisfy others. Jim knew that, but never questioned him as they sat staring at the board. Perhaps it was a human emotion of not wanting to be alone. When Christine asked if he wished to join her he'd refuse always afraid she'd push him more than he could go.


	11. Winning Vs. Losing

"I win." Christopher sighed pushing his pieces forward on the table.

"Tell me Spock why do I play when I know I am just going to lose?"

"It would be illogical to assume what is going on in your head sir."

"Ah humor me." Humor, a human emotion and one he really didn't understand.

"Perhaps you are never seizing perfectionist who as convinced yourself with the more plays the closer you are to winning; when actuality your techtic as faltered."

"Winning isn't everything Spock, especially in a game of abalone. I believe I play for the communitary and kinship."

"Than why do you care if you lose?"

"I suppose I don't. Again?"


	12. Professional

Christine hated to work with him, in fact she hated to be around him at all. Not because she disliked Spock as a person, on the contrary she thought him to be intelligent, cute and just plain fascinating. The exact and always sure movements, his ability to work without endless chatter. She hated being near him simply for the fact she was certain she appeared as a naive and stupid girl equipped with a crush unable to hide a flirtatious smile. It was unbecoming on a Star Fleet officer to have one's mind fucking up concentration by thinking of ridiculous fantasies. Still she was professional, she could hide the surface response and let out by a scream muffled by a pillow.


	13. Different Future?

Of all the trials, mistakes, death and challenges it seemed to throw at her she still loved her life. Embraced it as a beautiful thing, and considered herself blessed. Years would come and go without seeing her family, commutations from past friends told of stories of kids, marriage; a life she never knew. At night when the ship was silent all but the soft hum of the engines she'd for a moment consider the idea of a different future, more stable, more routine and safe. Perhaps kids won't be bad. Love is great too. And just when when she finds herself becoming sad for her decision without fail she'd hear the captain call out her name, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Lieutenant Uhura here." She'd smile. This was her family.


	14. Observations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Journey To Babel

"Hello dear." Though he looked far more like this father, standing feet from his mother I saw a hint of him in her eyes.

"Hello, how is your husband doing?" I spoken to the doctor a few minutes prior and known the answer to the question posed.

"They are both doing fine, thank you for your help during the posture. Regrettably it's not common practice or considered logical to thank others, so please excuse if both my husband and son fail do to the same."

"I find it interesting observing Spock with his father, the distance shared yet Spock seemingly curses his human side to embrace a side blocked to him?"

"You have noticed that too? I do suspect you have learned a great things about my son." Blush comes as a response.


	15. Love Is Never Logical

"Promise that you'll always love me." At her words he tighten his hold of her shoulder.

"I can't make that promise, I will always care about you in some way." She squirms away creating a distance between them, but he could still feel her. Inside and out.

"Isn't what we had special Spock? After our time here and everything that happened."

"For you it might have been special, special in the way you are referring is a human response; which is often illogical." With a huff she stands, walking forward crossing her arms across her front.

"Love is never illogical."

"For Vulcans it is Leila." Spock stands as well, never failing logic telling him it's been too long, that he's confusing the girl.

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't know. Perhaps one day in a few years if the circumstances are the same we may. That though doesn't seem very logical. Or practical."

"No it doesn't."


	16. Closed Herself

She hated the fact he was so logical. Only doing things that served a purpose, very rarely allowing himself for anything fun. Christine would give anything to see him actually take r and r, beam down to a planet and run around like a child screaming and giggling. Not possessed by any strange chemicals or foreign alien particles of course. She knew he was half human, able to feel, able to experience life from the other side, but still he refused to examine it. Perhaps afraid he'd like it she considered.

Christine tried over the years with him to guide him towards his human side, try to get him to understand it's okay to feel. Feel for yourself and for others. Still he shut her down, proclaiming each time it was illogical and had no purpose for him. Soon she just gave up. Stopped talking to him when he walked past, stopping smiling at him, and after awhile stopped feeling for him at all. After trying to get him to open up the opposite occurred, she closed herself to emotions.


	17. A Sign Of Love

Mother Goose and The Brothers Grim had always held a special place in his heart. Even grown and matured memories of being held against mother's chest her comforting smell almost distracting from the fairy tales softly being read before bed. This was their moment together where he allowed himself to smile ever so softly knowing his father won't see, because he won't intrude on the simpleness of such an act as this. It was illogical to spend such time to put a child to bed, it was more illogical to intrude on the act.

At the ending of each tale singled by both the …and they all lived happily ever after; and closing of the book she'd kiss him atop of his head and tighten her arms around him. For a moment he'd smile deeper and lean closer, just to feel someone; than he'd pull back guilt trying to hide but still present on his face. With that she would smile sadly thinking how her husband voiced concern their son was too soft, too emotional, too human when the boy she watched fighting affection was only like himself.

"Good night Spock, I love you." She'd stand at the door watching him with his eyes closed expression blank and no response would come though she knew he was awake still.

Placed among classics of Earth and Vulcan, science and history texts set the book of fairy tales, when asked why he kept he'd remarked it's a sign of love I can't give.


	18. Logical At The Time

"It seemed entirely logical at the time." Spock's daughter stares at him with no emotional response reflected in her facial features, it was her eyes that sparkled and danced with emotions. The human part of her was his favorite part if he were told to speak of it.

"Just it always striked me as odd. Despite being half human yourself you have always embraced the Vulcan side more. Wanted it to represent you and your place in the galaxies. Yet you married a human. Had a child with a human. If I were to have a child with a non-Vulcan it will barely have any Vulcan in it's blood."

"You should not complain too much aft…"

"Yes I understand I won't be here. Still father I am curious as to why…?"

"Why did I marry your mother?" She nods.

"Because despite the constant pushing away that human side it was always there to some degree. And I fell in love."

"And?" She at last smiles wide hiding every single of Vulcan that raced through her veins. Spock senses himself grow red. She was no longer a little girl. With or without the logical and intelligent from being a quarter Vulcan herself she had always been quite intelligent.

"And your mother was already pregnant with you dear one."

"So marrying her was entirely logical at the time." She mocks him lovingly.

"Yes…."

"Oh father its okay. I know you did love her. And you love me. I also know you miss her. Despite the fact you won't allow yourself to think let alone speak of that." Spock nods finding himself looking away from his daughter, sometimes she resembled so much like Christine he found it almost hard to breath.

"She'd be proud of you."

"And she'd be proud of you father."


	19. Firestorm

"See you later Spock." Doctor McCoy said as he rose from his seat, empty tray in hand. A curt nod of acknowledgment he heard him was the only response given as the Vulcan directed his attention back to his dinner. He had decided this evening to be more sociable or at least pretend that he was. Perhaps it would end the captain's constant teasing and prodding for him to do something more than his duty.

Looking around the mess hall, everyone seemed subdivided by their rank and assignments on crew. Spock found that odd, if this was a time to socialize why would one speak to the same person you constantly see on duty? While surveying his eye accidentally meet Nurse Chapel's who blushed and quickly turned to the conversation she was holding with another nurse.

"Hey Chris why don't you sit with your boyfriend?" The words were spoken softly still heard by a Vulcan as if said by side him. He watches Nurse Chapel turn red, this time more of anger.

"Shut up Glenn." She hisses at the lab technicians ignoring the glares from the nurses, especially the one he was addressing.

"What wrong Christine? Are you just going to pawn over him all your life? Because I got to tell you that you're wasting your time. If you want a good fuck, someone to rock your world than I am man."

"I said shut up!" The voice was no longer soft and everyone not involved turned their heads to the table where they sat.

"Hey plus I'd scream for you. I mean what's sex without some screaming?" Like a firestorm the questions trying to figure out what was missed flooded the room. Spock just shakes his head, turning back to his tray. This was exactly why he choose to eat in his quarters alone.


	20. The Game Of The Chase

She sat with her hands underneath her legs staring at the sealed door, shaking from the cold. At least the pain is starting to subside she thinks, leaning into the wall. From somewhere, deeper and unseen from her vantage point the sounds of Spock searching through boxes and the packed equipment was heard. Christine scoffs at the irony of the situation, after years wishing to be alone with the intense Vulcan only to have the journey end with an all out failure of the shuttle craft, which lead to the quite uncivilized landing on well she had no idea where. Of course all the instruments to contact the Enterprise or any ship that might be in nearby orbit above were destroyed. Christine was grateful and almost surprised of how Spock took care of her first, especially the blow on the back of her head, tended to the bruises and found the sources of all points in which the blood was coming from. And just like what she considered to be deep Vulcan pride after seeing she was well enough to be left alone he went to search for the scattered pieces of junk to piece together their own communicator, despite his own injuries. Perhaps his pain tolerance is so high he doesn't actually feel it, now that would be nice.

"Nurse Chapel I require your assistance, are you well enough to stand?" She nods her head and tries to get up, only to find her legs shaking and resisting.

"Yeah hold on…"

"Never mind I'll bring it to you." She smiles grateful, a look he of course ignored or maybe didn't understand. If it wasn't for the irony and direness of this I might actually be able to relish in the knowledge he's so close and willing. Christine thinks as Spock sits down next to her, with what looked to be nothing but broken plastic pieces in his hand, leaning over her shoulder. But she was a professional, a star fleet officer, the game of the chase could continue when they were safe.


	21. I Am Okay

"Just try to relax." I nod very slowly and squeeze his hand. He doesn't squeeze back but at least doesn't pull it away. I fear I am dying. The pain is almost gone and I know that is not a good thing. After that crash, after the medical especially the pain relievers were lost; the pain I had initially felt…knowing I now felt nothing was not good. And he was being nice.

"Can you tell my par…"

"You will tell them." He says with a hint of anxiousness in the tone.

"Spock I can't be the only logical one here. I am not going to make it. I need them to…"

"No. Ms. Chapel it's illogical to believe we will not be rescued. There is nothing to support otherwise." I sigh. I love the hope he was feeding me, but felt as if he was lying for my benefit. I need things to be normal. Even if that meant him being a cold hearted Vulcan.

"You said yourself there will only be a small window in which any ship can defect us and than with the storms it may not be possible. Yes they will find us. But you will be the only one living."

"No,"The emotion in his voice sent a shiver through me.

"Spock it's okay. I mean it's not okay since I don't want to die. But okay in the sense I've accepted it." I don't tell him my vision is started to blur. My heart increases its tempo. I am shutting down.

"Perhaps if I…" He starts to pull away and I tighten the hold of his hand.

"Please stay with me. And please tell my parents I love them."

"I am sure they know. Christine I…." I smile at the sound of my name coming from his lips.

"Really Spock it's okay. I know you did everything you could. Can you tell me a story about growing up on Vulcan?" I know he hates telling stories. And more so stories of himself.

"When I was six I…" I again smile not caring as he spoke he sounded more and more distant with each word. I am dying and I am okay.


End file.
